Getting to Know Her Again
by dRAcO maLFoY Is hOt
Summary: after 7th year. Harry and Ron have JUST graduated from Auror training, Hermione and a surprising character have gone AWOL and joined the New York City Ballet. some characters are OOC. FIRST FIC
1. Prologue

Heyy guys… this is my first fic! so if it sounds amature… that's cuz it is… lol anyway, leave a review at the end with any suggestions you might have, it'll only help me make the story better! Oh! And I need a beta! So if you're interested, leave your e-mail address (and if you have one: AIM sn) in a review. Thanks!

**Getting to Know Her … Again**

Genre: Romance Pairing: Hermione and Draco Rating: PG-13 (PG for now)

Prologue

It's a year after the trio graduated from Hogwarts, Harry and Ron have just completed their training as Aurors, meanwhile Hermione has disappeared with Draco Malfoy. The _new_ Draco Malfoy, who has changed from being his father's son, to a man who is well behaved in front of the professors, but in a night club setting—watch out! (AN: hehe… I couldn't resist 0:D). All of Hermione friends are wondering where she is, except for Harry and Ron, who have been cut off from the rest of the world during their Auror training.

But now Harry and Ron have graduated, but when they arrive at the Burrow to celebrate, they find things horribly wrong. Mrs. Weasley cries at the very mention of Hermione and her parents (who, as it turns out, were really a witch and wizard, just in hiding from Voldemort, who was killed at the end of the trio's 6th year) are out searching for the her all over Europe (A/N: silly parents: they're looking on the wrong continent!). Of course, the boys weren't home more than 3 days and the Ministry sent them to NYC on a 'Congratulations, you've graduated—now get out of our hair until we need you!' vacation.

While in New York, the boys learned a whole new meaning to the term: 'pulling an all-night-er'. They've had more girls in their rooms than they would care to admit… Upon the Ministry's suggestion, Harry and Ron went to a benefit gala put on by NYCB (New York City Ballet). The leading dancer was … _very_ familiar… but they just couldn't figure out who it was—whoever she was, she was _very_ attractive. While at the party afterwards, they ran into their old enemy: Draco Malfoy. They invite Draco to sit and have a drink with them. They decide that Malfoy wasn't such an ass anymore. They left the gala party with an invitation to visit Malfoy's apartment the next day—to get to know each other better, and become better friends.


	2. Chapter 1 and you are?

**Chapter 1: And you are?**

Disclaimer: I am not the famous JK Rowling: if I was: I would not b writing this: I'd b working on the official books (at least that's what we all want her to b doing).

This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer: Dani! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter more than you liked the prologue. :P

I'm still looking for a beta!

Oh… and I'm REALLY sorry, but I realized that I already have to up the rating because of a few things that I implied and some of the language I use. Sorry!

The next day, Harry and Ron called Draco's apartment, the were shocked to here a girl pick up the phone, a girl that sounded remarkably like Hermione…"Hello?"

"Hello, is Draco there?"

"hey, babe, who's on the phone? Tell them you'll call them back… you need to _finish_ what you _start_," called Draco from the other room.

Ron looked at Harry, "Did we call at a bad time?"

"No, well—yes, can Draco call you back?"

"Yeah, umm sure, who did you say you were again?"

"Ummm—it doesn't matter, may I ask who _you _are?"

"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter- we were supposed to come over to Draco's today-"

She yelled away from the phone, "Draco, you forgot to mention that you were planning on having friends over.."

"oops—yeah, I meant to mention that…"

"he'll call you back later…. (**away from the phone**) and you were going to mention this _when_?…" After that the line went dead.

Says Ron, "was that just me, or did that sound a _lot_ like Hermione?"

"I don't know—no, the accent was wrong – and what would 'Mione be doing **_ahem_**

_starting_ something with Malfoy?"

"Good point. So when are we going over there? I thought we were calling to say that we were on our way…"

"Wait for him to call us back I guess…" Two seconds later, the phone rings.

"Hey—its Draco—sorry about earlier, I forgot to tell Mia that I was expecting ya'll"

"I take it Mia's your girlfriend"

"No- she's my whore—of course she's my girlfriend! So what do ya'll need?

"Well, we originally were calling to say that we were on our way, but now we're wondering when a good time is…"

"well now kinda is, after ya'll called, she announced that she was going to work out—and I wasn't invited… therefore: now would be a _very _good time."

"We'll be right over."

-_POP!POP!_-

A few seconds later, Ron and Harry Apparated into Draco and Mia's ((A/N: from now on, I'm just going to call Hermione 'Mia' unless its Harry or Ron talking)) loft. "Draco?"

"Yeah? Heyy! Come on in, there's drinks in the fridge if you want anything, help yourself!" They went over to the refrigerator. They weren't to happy when they found that it contained absolutely NOTHING except health foods and drinks.

"Draco?.. um… do you have anything _other than_…" Right then the front door opened and slammed shut loudly.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Draco came through into the living room/kitchen area. "Where are what, love?"

"MY NEW TOE SHOES! I CAN'T FIND THEM _ANYWHERE_!"

"Here they are, calm down" Draco pulled a pair of pink satin shoes off the kitchen counter and brought them over to her. "Oh, and here are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, you answered their call earlier…"

Harry and Ron turned to look at Mia, both their mouths dropped open. Mia looked _exactly_ like Hermione, only with brown sleek hair with red highlights pulled into a tight bun, not bushy plain brown frizzing all over the place. She also wore make-up, which Hermione _never_ did. She looked at them with a sarcastically polite smile on her face, "Hello." They continued to just stare at her disbelievingly. "What?"

They shook their heads simultaneously. "Nothing, nothing, sorry about that. I'm Harry, and this is Ron. I'm not terribly sure, but I do believe we've met before… haven't we?"

"No we have not. Now, if you'll excuse me." She turned to Draco. "I'm going to go rehearse Odette for a while, but after _your_ company leaves, come down to the studio and we can run through the Odile/ Siegfried pas a few times." ((A/N: They're preparing for Swan Lake. Odette is the _good_ swan, and Odile is the _bad_ swan, Siegfried is the male lead that falls in love with Odette, but accidentally says that he'll marry Odile. If that made _no _sense what so ever, leave your question in a review and I'll answer it as best I can. Oh, and pas is short for pas de deux, or dance for two in English)) She kissed him on the cheek and left the loft as quickly as she could.

"Well, she's nice…" Started Harry.

"And bloody hott!" interjected Ron, his chin slightly wet (and gross) from the drooling he'd done over Mia.

"It's like you two have never seen a girl in a leotard and athletic pants… geeze!" laughed Draco, shaking his head. He handed Ron a napkin. "For your chin, and for future refrence, drooling over my girlfriend is off limits unless you want a bruised cheek, she'll give you a broken jaw if you do it in front of her when she's pissed." They gave him matching confused looks. "I did that a few times before we started dating, the last time she was pissed and my jaw bone broke in three places 'cause she purposefully missed when doing a penche' in company class."

"What's penchay?" asked Ron, completely butchering the word ((A/N: it's _correctly _pronounced: ponshay)).

"It's a ballet thing, the girl tips forward with her leg in arabesque while the guy keeps her balanced with his hands on her waist. If she moves her foot in just the wrong way and his head is in the way, you can get a broken jaw if she's moving fast enough; and unfortunately… she made it so that that would happen. I _never_ did that again."

Harry posed the next question, "What's an arabesque?"

Draco laughed, he'd never had to explain ballet steps to anyone before, "a position in ballet where someone's leg is stretched out behind them as high as they can without their torso going to the floor."

The guys hung out at the loft for an hour or so before Draco declared that he'd better get to the studio and try to win back points with Mia.

Okay… well… that's chap. #1 and I've got to run to go get ready for a movie with my friends.

Thanks again to Dani for leaving a review on my prologue (even tho you cant see it ne more cuz I had to repost. . )

Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
